Kahvi's Valley
by Prander
Summary: The Go-Back Chieftess finds something she never expected. Mature sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kahvi awoke with a snap, her instincts finally bleeding through to her unconscious mind that she wasn't dead. That she wasn't buried under an avalanche of snow and that she was laying quite comfortably among some furs near a warming fire.

Living life on the edge of a blade among the frozen mountains and the never ending war with the Trolls had left Kahvi and her elven kind with a lightning fast awareness of sorts that was not easily muddled by pain or injury. As long as the mind was uninjured..

In moments, she knew she was _not _back at her own lodges and that there wasn't even a hint of elf in the air but for her. No, in fact this moderate, well built little lodge smelled of all things of the tundra plus one.

Human.

Seconds after that she realized she was nearly naked with a splint around her arm and lower leg and for all the sharpness of mind she possessed within moments of awakening, she did an all to familiar thing without thinking.

She tried to sit up.

With a hiss she slumped back, her dark luminescent eyes furious as she cast about herself in the light from the fire. Birch log walls lined with skins and fur, racks of antler and wood filled with bundled possessions stored there. Other odds and ends sitting about or hung up around the small living space near where she lay, the central floor lined with even more furs and other implements not easily identified. A sturdy stone hearth lined with stacks of cut firewood. A tiny iron pot held off-set over the flames.

No sign of her weapons, clothes or boots. To her left she could hear the wind howling through the dwellings walls from where she lay in a cubby hole of furs erected warmly around her and now she looked down over her bed and the white snowcat fur she was covered with to try and spot some opening leading out of here.

That was when she spotted the human. A male. A big one.

He was sitting in a three pronged chair of antler and stretched hide, motionless and hidden partially in the shadows. He held some tool in his hands, some items near him on a matching small table.

She couldn't see his face.

Kahvi and her kind were not overtly familiar or even afraid of humans. They were virtually unknown in the tundra as they had long ago migrated to warmer climes. But their Go-Back legends _knew_ them and no matter how long it had been, they were still an enemy. One nearly worse than troll!

Kahvi knew no fear. Her spirit burned bright and deep and anger was her response to any threat. This time she did manage to struggle up onto one elbow, her other arm aching under the furs, and glared at the imposing human sitting there. She was determined to at least die well. Maybe if he came to finish her she could snatch the bone tool away from him with her good hand and...and then she felt a little foolish.

An enemy who intends to kill you doesn't see to your comfort and injuries back at his home.

So what was she going to do about it? He had found her, brought her here...and anything more she was at a complete loss about.

"I don't suppose you can speak." She sighed in exasperation. The human raised his head a little and set his tools aside, turning back to her and staring at her a moment before he tried to answer.

She frowned. That was human language?

"I meant I suppose there's no chance you can speak _to me_." She tapped her chest and slumped back with a sigh to stare at the ceiling as he spoke again. She shook her head and looked down, noting the cool air on her bare breasts and on a sudden inspiration she flung back her furs to behold her body.

Go-Backs, and elves in general, are not shy of nudity or sexuality and she wanted to see for herself her own injuries.

It was as she had expected. She was indeed splinted in both arm and leg on her left side. She was stripped naked except for the fine rabbit fur undergarment around her loins and now in the light of the fire she could see mottled bruises here and there, most on her leg which was wrapped with rawhide and tough ash splints.

The arm was the same and she couldn't move it, though she tried to lift it up.

At that the human stood up and Kahvi froze, her eyes locking on him. Unblinking, she stared as he came slowly over to her cubby hole, carrying his pronged seat and saying something more that she couldn't make out.

Despite the obvious, her heart pounded in her chest and her instincts rebelled at the closeness of him, but she held still as he sat next to her.

He said something more as he firmly reached out and stopped her from disturbing her arm.

She was amazed at the power she felt in his grasp as he gently closed a rough hand around her wrist and she knew she could never resist him. Not even a troll held the strength and size of a human and she realized this was the first one she had seen up close.

She took in his own furs and leathers, his body, and the weathered face a man no longer young and yet neither old. It was scarred and hard bitten and for a moment she expected the worst but the hardness in his eyes was a different sort.

He said something again and laid her working arm aside, holding her wrist for a moment to indicate she should not to fuss with her injuries again.

He did a strange thing then, taking a smaller, lighter fur and laying it across he exposed breasts, before turning back to raise up a small lamp of animal fat tallow and hold it close.

He pointed here and there across her body, speaking in low tones that made as much sense to her as the rumble of thunder and it was obvious he was explaining to her how she was injured.

He seemed mildly pleased with his handiwork, checking the bindings and laying the back of his hand against her skin to see to her circulation. He even checked her toes on her bound leg and the chieftess of the Go-Backs had to bite her tongue to keep from giggling. But then he seemed to grow a little shy of her lean body and as he made to bring the snowcat fur back up over her, Kahvi snarled at him.

"Bet you got your eyes full plenty before!" She snapped.

He hesitated, his eyes thoughtful as he caught her tone, and then he was pulling the robe back up over her none to gently.

Kahvi felt a little chagrined and suddenly weak. She was bright and quick on the uptake and there was much more to learn here why the human had saved her, even. And really there was no need to be harsh. Old habits died hard and swallowing a little pride she reached out her hand and laid it on his arm as he turned away.

"I am sorry." she stared at him, her eyes over-bright, two pools of sparkling dark brown water that he looked into when he turned back. She hoped her face conveyed her sincerity. With a nod she indicated her body.

"It is good." She said and smiled as warmly as she could muster.

"I owe you thanks."

He patted her hand and said something more, turning down to the fire and a small stone ledge where there sat a few wooden cups made warm by the flames. He held one up and she smelled the sweet-bitter tang of herbs.

He could see her exhaustion and knew she needed much more rest.

She took her hand away and laid back, permitting him to help her drink, willing to trust that he meant her no harm.

_Yet._

Sleep took her now, unexpectedly, a deep drowsiness more from the beating she had taken than his wholesome medicine. She would be some time healing and now all her body wanted was sleep.

She drifted off, noting how he tenderly slipped her arm back under the furs and tucked her in.

She was strangely comforted as her eyes closed, and he sat next to her, watching her for some time.

**ooo**

Kahvi awoke some time later, having no way to tell how much time had passed yet still the storm howled outside. The blizzard that had come howling down from the passes in which she had been caught tracking snow-bear had lost none of it's strength.

She knew the land she lived in. It might blow for days.

And in the dim light of the fireplace she noted her human dozed in his chair, still seated next to her, a sharpened antler laying on the floor at his feet from where he had been working some leather in his lap.

Slowly she reached down, biting her lip, meaning to take the antler. It was no great stretch. It lay close at hand near her cubby hole and her injured leg gave only one twinge of protest before her slender fingers managed to touch it and gather it up into her fist.

She sat back up, a swirl of emotions in her breast as her strong fingers formed a fist around the handle, admiring the sharp curve of the punch that could be turned into a deadly weapon.

Her dark eyes moved over to the sleeping human but then she seemed to recollect another drowsy moment when he again helped her drink, before slipping back into these delicious furs once more.

Her whole world felt warm and soft and the injured chieftess of the Go-Backs couldn't help but admit that just this _once _it felt good to lay in bed, barring the dull ache in her abused limbs.

And then there was the human.

She lowered her fist and studied him again for long moments before she looked around his lodge a little and then back at her hand.

So what was she going to do now?

There was nothing to be done so soon after she had been busted up. He had rescued her. A human. With no hatred or fear. He didn't seem to mean her any harm. He was genuinely taking care of her and after looking about now she realized it was probably just him that lived here in this small lodge.

There were no others.

He had made his home here and had saved her life. His lodge was comforting and she felt...safe. A peculiar sensation.

And what was more she felt...well, she didn't quite know _what_ she felt.

As she laid her head back now and studied her human some more, she realized here under his care she could let herself go. She had little say in the matter anyway but still, she didn't have to be chieftess just now, and thought about all that that meant. Those rare moments when those born to lead find that they had forgotten what it felt like to not carry the burden of responsibility and unexpectedly realize they can set it aside for the moment. That it's been taken out of their hands. And not being surrounded by her kind added to this displacement.

Kahvi, warrior chieftess of the Go-Backs, found herself sighing a little and shaking her head. For the first time in a hundred years she didn't have to get out of bed and take up a spear.

She felt drowsy again all of a sudden. And hungry.

Before she slept again, she reached out and gently set the human's tool back on his knee. Then she took her arm back under the furs and let her eyes close again, smiling at his shadowy form in the dying light.

_My human_ she smiled.

You have no idea how much I needed this.


	2. Chapter 2

And so the days passed and the deep winter toughened it's grip. The storms and the wind grew worse and the bright early mornings were deceiving in how they lulled one into a false sense of security. Still, they could be enjoyed from the front of the cabin and Kahvi's human built a second cubby hole two weeks later for her outside to wrap up in and look out over the snow packed valley he called home. There she sat now just under the eaves of the front of the lodge, in a space cleared of snow and kept dry by a crackling little fire, reveling in the fresh air.

She didn't know where she was. She didn't recognize any lay of this land but it hardly mattered. Perhaps her tribe searched for her, perhaps not. But if they knew what was good for them they would choose someone else to lead for the moment and get back to sniffing for troll tunnels rather than poking around out here in the snow!

She grumped a little and rearranged her snowcat furs, punching her fist down among the folds. Whenever she thought like a chieftess, it rankled. Lately in this last summer Kahvi had been having one of her low mood swings and half the reason she was tracking bear was for the chance to get away for awhile.

She stopped when she noticed her human watching her, sitting quietly near at hand and fashioning a leather hide bucket. His face almost looked a little pained as if he was bothered by anything that vexed her and her cloudy expression softened.

"It's nothing." She smiled, turning away and he went back to his repairs.

Almost against her will, her eyes slowly turned back to watch her human.

He dotted on her these last few days. More so than ever. At first nursing her back to health daily and feeding her that tasty little mysterious stew he made. Sometimes soup but now sometimes good solid meat that he returned with and carefully tenderize for her digestion. He had even fashioned a bone comb and helped her bathe, lifting her to and from her bed for privacy needs behind a curtain of fur.

And Kahvi's was mending in body and spirit because of it.

She knew she was shamelessly glorifying in someone indulging her every whim for she always _had _been a little precocious and the simple peace and quiet of their days together appealed to her deeply.

But as the days went on and turned into weeks, what surprised her was another feeling.

Kahvi was feeling a little restless but it _wasn't _lodge-fever or boredom.

She was an elven woman in the full bloom of life and was accustomed to a few more appetites being satisfied than this human knew about.

Back at her lodge she rarely slept alone and as she sat there, she looked over at her human and gave a small bark of laughter.

_If you only knew. And if these snowstorms go on and you keep dotting on me, you just might find out!_

She wasn't adverse to the idea, far from it. The human had a powerful, rough appeal coupled with his obvious tenderness towards her and as her energy returned she was tickled to find she was more than a little curious.

But she really didn't know what_ he _would make of it.

If common sense was any indication, her body wasn't lost on him when he helped her bathe, or when he was checking her splints.

He would quietly admire her taut stomach and shapely legs and he seemed shy to stare into her eyes at such times, always making sure he demurely covered her bare breasts.. Kahvi knew the signs better than any other elf, and he _was_ a male after all.

But what she didn't need was a worshiper and lately it began to feel that way, such as when he looked pained at her grumpiness.

That night, after he gently eased the ache in her limbs, he made to tuck her under her furs when she made up her mind. She had moved about a bit to much this day and she was sore, but his ministrations with a sweet tallow lotion only increased her surprising libido. She stopped his hands as he lifted the furs and without looking at him she slipped the thin fur off her breasts and laid it aside, shifting to make herself more comfortable and even raising her good leg to push the furs down off her to the foot of her bed.

If she could have she would have slipped off the small rabbit fur loincloth she wore.

He had grown very still when Kahvi imperiously indicated the small wooden bowl of tallow and she lay back to stare him directly in the eye.

"Rub me down." She said simply.

There she lay, achingly beautiful in the firelight as all elven females were, her rich dark hair combed out around the sharp angles of her face and her strong features, presenting herself in all her sexual glory.

Splints and all.

He stared back at her, his breathing different.

"You've been up here by yourself to long." She smiled, her musical voice making it very clear what she desired. His eyes shifted to look down over her body and he swallowed slightly, turning to scoop a small measure of tallow lotion out of the bowl without looking.

Slowly he brought his hands together and warmed them up, coating them in the lotion and when he looked at her Kahvi gave him an encouraging smile, her eyes lidded and suggestive.

"But not that long." She purred.

He reached out and hovered one hand above her stomach and the other above her thigh and privately her heart went out to this massive human hunter and his painful shyness. She reached down with her good hand and one at a time raised his hands up to hover over her breasts.

She was delicate to the extreme compared to him, sturdy and muscled as she was, and she lay there fully a third his size with an alien beauty that was common to her and yet achingly seductive to him. She could see it written on his face now as he struggled with himself. Perhaps he was intimidated. Maybe even afraid. For she was three hundred winters old and beyond his experience.

Her nipples rose up into two hard points, their meaning clear in the comfortable air of the lodge and this was enough for him. He lowered his hands and Kahvi let out a pent up sigh of relief she didn't realize she had been feeling.

"I want to taste this world." She said strangely in a low voice, surprising them both as his hands began to move over her.

And so he caressed her, massaged her, tended once more to her needs and his courage grew by the moment as now he didn't hold back. He explored her as freely as she wanted him to and in a way, far back in her mind, she realized even now he was healing her.

His massage loosened up little cramps and knots of tension, eased over healing bruises and brought her skin to life as he worked out the deeper aches of her body.

But she had an even deeper ache than that.

It was burning her up as much as him and he slipped out of his chair to kneel by her bed, running his hands down the full length of her body, down her good leg to the tips of her toes and she gleamed with oils and sexual arousal, moaning as he ran his hands over her.

She could feel the roughness of his hands under the soft oil. A touch she distinctly knew to be his. She could recognize him in the dark now and was surprised to realize how much she _wanted _him to touch her.

His hand found its way under her small rabbit fur loincloth on it's own and Kahvi cried out, her back arching, thrusting her breasts up as he touched her sex.

For a long moment she gloried in the rolled caress of his hand and the hot slickness of the tallow.

The blood pitch of an elf runs higher than any human. Their passion transcends what a human feels tenfold and they become lost in themselves, burning bright and terrible be it in war, the hunt or in the desire of the flesh. Kahvi's heart was thrumming deep in her chest now, he could feel it when she pressed her breast into his free hand, and her body was burning up with a passion far beyond anything he thought possible. He grew a little afraid as he coaxed her arousal onward, his finger slipping into her delicate little sex and marveling at the sheer strength with which she gripped him.

Kahvi didn't see this, her eyes were shut almost serenely as her whole focus was given over to letting her body go.

"I need this." She sighed. Her head went back, her pulse raced, she was gasping and squirming and when his thumb caressed the soft folds of her sex and traveled up over her clit, her strong hand slapped down around his wrist suddenly.

She pulled him in higher, upwards and into her, pulling her good leg up to let it fall open, bucking against his hand and moaning loudly in her lust.

Then her hand shot up and seized the front of his jerkin in her fist, rising up off her bed a little as her moans grew louder and more intense. To his credit, he thrust his hand against her as she indicated and once again his gentle attention to her needs made her grow even _more_ aroused.

But just then, she did feel his grip slacken on her breast and part of her mind that was still rational enough to focus realized she may be over-whelming him. She let go of his jerkin and grabbed his hand, hugging it to her breast and crying out a she closed both their fingers over it.

"Don't! Don't let go!" She cried, opening her eyes and staring at him with passion pain filled eyes.

"Touch me more!" she snarled.

His face was a swirl of emotions...surprise and worry. And some tiny sadistic part of herself used it, reveling in her wild unleashed lust.

She came then, orgasming hard, a loud cry bursting out of her chest as her sex exploded with a rush of her own juices and she clenched his finger so strongly, it drove the spasms even higher. A tiny little lustful Kahvi in the back of her thoughts snarled with pent up need, heightening her orgasm with one relished thought.

_That's is just his hand. Think of what other things could do!_ And then she was collapsing, reeling back down into her body and crying out in stark, deep relief as she opened her eyes and went limp.

There she lay in a sheen of sweat, breathing hard and staring down at her own body, at his hands and strong forearms braced over her. She smiled savagely, reveling in her own naked frame and how her human laid hands on her at her bidding.

Slowly he took his hands away and her gaze followed him, looking up into his eyes, the first shadow of doubt creeping into her thoughts as she expected to find shock and even loathing there.

But he was sweating hard himself, his eyes bright, and even though she noted some apprehension, there was also a deep seated fascination as he looked down at his hands and then back at her

"Liked that, huh?" she breathed, smiling at him.

Her eyes shined as she watched him but then it slowly dawned on her he may be in state that she could do little about right now, splinted up as she was. He realized it too, lowering his hands and giving her an almost tortured look as he knelt near her bed.

She smiled and reached out to tug at the leather belt of his leggings.

He stopped her for a moment and gestured at her splints with a grimace.

"Nevermind that." Kahvi grinned, making it clear she wanted him to stand back up.

They were both fussing with his leathers now as he climbed back to his feet and when she had him clear of them her eyes went wide in her beautiful face.

"By the the Great Ice Wall!" She cried, looking up at him. Human's were _definitely_ not elves. And in some ways they were a lot more.

He grimaced again and she knew he was thinking of her delicate little frame in comparison to his own.

"Ha! Just you wait until I get these splints off." Kahvi barked, tugging him towards her by his open leathers and closing her cool, four fingered hand around his manhood. Then she had him step closer to her and leaning up on one elbow, as she did when laying in bed, she moved her face in between his legs and did things to him with her mouth he had never experience before.

His shouts of pleasure were louder than hers.


	3. Chapter 3

And it came to pass that Kahvi spent the deepest chill of the long winter months with her human.

They spent the days playing the games of peg and bone he taught her, or in simple repair of everyday items, or in the trading of skills with tools of stone, antler and steel. She even learned a few words or two of man-speech but when he tried her language she laughed so hard he would tickle her to exhaustion.

He provided everything and she never wanted for anything, ambling on endlessly as she told him old stories of the Go-Backs and of the Trolls, of travels, and old lodges and great herds and the lights of the deep north. Not that he could understand a word of it, but he loved her musical speech and would kiss her sweetly as they lay curled up together among his sleeping furs at night.

Oh yes, she wasted no time when her splints came off and so soon did she recover her strength that they shared a bed now and the nights were spent with her straddling his powerful waist, crying out together in the night in the glow of the fire.

He come to desire her intensity and she gave it all to him.

Then the next day she would challenge herself against the snow, running naked but for her loincloth across the cold crunching drifts of crystals, growing stronger everyday even though sometimes he would wade in after her and she would ride on his back to the lodge, tickling his ears.

Slowly though she sensed a sadness in him for it came to her that one day, she would leave. There had never any question of it and Kahvi, living in the now, hadn't thought much on it. But her human was rooted deeper in this earth and his melancholy was more apparent as he thought ahead.

After that, she reflected on it herself and was surprised to find she didn't wish to go either. Time and again she would stop telling her stories and suddenly clutch him close, kissing him hard and feeling the rough simple power of his life inside her.

For the first time in her life Kahvi doubted herself in what was the_ right _thing to do versus what she _wanted_ to do. New emotions and desires warred within her. To long she had indulged the woman inside her and _not _the chieftess and now she was startled to see she had lost sight of herself a little.

Her imminent departure. Was it so imminent? Was she still chieftess?

Was she still Go-Back?

She grew a little distant in her reflection, and noting this, as he always did, her human came to her rescue.

The evening came when he presented her with her old clothes, repaired and improved on in secret by him. Her gray leathers were trimmed in the softest down of white snow-rabbit and he had carefully sewn loving patterns across the rest, adding a decorated beauty to simple function. There were dyed rawhide straps for her legs and her head dress was lined in white fur as well. This he held out to her like a crown.

She took it in numb surprised before he then presented her with her spear, drawing it out from its secret place behind a hollow in the lodge wall.

Well looked after, he had straightened the bent tip and sharpened it to a superb point, oiling the steel and re-wrapping the handle in tough rawhide worked to form a hand grip for her smaller hands.

He smiled so sadly when he presented this to her, she felt a lump in her throat and they both knew that tomorrow...she would leave. She had dropped it all on the floor and threw herself up around his neck and he took to her bed one last time, never seeing the few tears that wet her face late that night.

**ooo**

Kahvi stood in her full regalia on a high snowdrift, the butt of her spear sunk in at her feet and a warm cloak about her as she looked back into the low valley with the small lodge hidden in it's grove of protective pine trees.

She had walked out of sight of the lodge, crested a rise in the snow and then...stopped.

And had been standing there for some length of the sun as it moved in the sky.

She stood there now, weighing her life in a way no human could. Or Go-Back for that matter.

She weighed it as an elf. A female elf, and allowed herself no excuses as she evaluated what she knew of herself and all that the future could hold. Who she was and what she was and what she meant to her people, to herself, to the palace, to the high ones, to the trolls...and to her human.

And she thought as an elf would of a human and their short, rich lives and her own three hundred and forty two seasons.

_There will be time enough for me to be Kahvi of the Go-Backs_ a voice that was her own spoke in her thoughts.

She looked up at the sun and smiled.

_But for now, I am Kahvi of this valley._

And then she turned around...and _went back_.

**ooo**

Kahvi _did_ return to her people. Fate was waiting for her, for in a few short years her tribe would encounter the Wolfriders and the great war of Elf and Troll would begin to come to an end.

Great and terrible deeds awaited Kahvi and she would win both renown and infamy as she rode her stag straight at life with her spear lowered.

And among her legends it would be remembered of the time she returned to the Go-Back's more than _once _after she was thought long dead.

And the one winter she returned twelve seasons gone, dressed in gray leathers trimmed in white rabbit fur, a look she wore forever more after that day as long as she was in the cold wastes. And her spear was always at hand as her favored weapon.

It was her way of remembering where she had come from..and where she had been.


End file.
